


雙燦/個人練習室

by Katy616818



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy616818/pseuds/Katy616818
Kudos: 6





	雙燦/個人練習室

沒什麼劇情就是開車(ㄜ  
內容OOC請勿上升真人  
雙燦很好吃ㄉ，大家走過路過千萬不要錯過(？

斷斷續續的喘息聲充斥在狹小的個人練習室裡，發聲來源的當事人半個身子坐在桌上，被年下的弟弟限制住了動作。

「哈……秉燦吶……」

許燦的眼周泛紅，寬鬆的襯衫被扒拉著露出肩膀，抬手抓著弟弟最近變厚實的背部緩解自己的不適感，而趴在哥哥身上的崔秉燦一點也不在意對方帶有求饒意味的呼喚，只專注在縮瑟緊咬住自己手指的後穴。

「燦哥，別夾那麼緊。」說著話便安撫性的親了親許燦顫抖的眼睫，探入的中指和在外打轉的食指撐開穴口，不等人適應就塞入第二根手指。

突然增加的手指讓身下人輕呼出聲，發出動物幼崽般的驚叫，崔秉燦的手一刻不停的在體內深淺進出，嘗試著各種角度尋找敏感的前列腺。許燦的眼淚也違背自我意識的湧出，打濕了弟弟肩膀上的衣料。

「秉燦……還是、還是不要了……大家都還在……不…」

個人練習室外突然傳出正在準備的回歸曲，應該是其他人在舞蹈練習室裡練習，許燦有些慌張的推搡著身上的人。

「嗯～不嘛！我現在就要，燦哥明明答應我的！」

崔秉燦扭著身子撒嬌，手上的動作也沒停下的繼續進攻。

「身為哥哥怎麼能耍賴呢～」

「…………啊嗯！」

突然頂弄到前列腺的快感衝上大腦，許燦憋不住的喊出了聲。

「哥，也幫幫我吧。」

崔秉燦可愛的笑容和平時別無二致，卻拉著許燦的手往自己的胯間摸去。

許燦抿著唇不敢出聲，臉頰和耳根燒紅一片，喉結難耐的上下滾動就被身上的弟弟一口叼住，牙齒和舌尖輕撫過薄薄的皮膚，感受著白嫩肌膚下跳動的脈搏和涓涓流淌的血液。

不知不覺後穴已經鬆軟到可以輕易吞吐三根手指，崔秉燦也不拖延的準備進入，跟身高相符的性器炙熱而粗大，遠不是三根手指能比擬的。

「燦哥，忍一下，一會兒就好了。」

進入的瞬間許燦張大嘴巴卻沒叫出聲，脖頸和背部拉伸的像一隻美麗的鵝，雙手用力抓皺了埋首在自己肩上弟弟的上衣，崔秉燦也體貼的等對方適應性事一開始的不適感。

慢慢調整好呼吸，後穴也微微的收縮像是一張小嘴輕吮崔秉燦怒張的柱身。崔秉燦掃開零散的雜物讓許燦仰躺在桌面上，撥開被汗水黏在額頭上的白髮，身為主舞的柔軟性讓崔秉燦輕易的把對方的腿拉上自己的肩膀，卻因為身高的差異只能堪堪掛著。

崔秉燦一手掐著許燦精瘦的腰另一隻手抓著結實的大腿，性器緩緩的往外抽。

「叩叩叩——燦哥你在裡面嗎？」

不合時宜的敲門聲以及鄭秀彬的聲音在崔秉燦挺進時同時響起，許燦本來張著嘴喘氣，驚嚇的同時用力咬住飽滿的下唇生怕發出聲音。

「哥，你不回答等下秀彬尼直接進來看到了要怎麼辦？」相較許燦的驚慌，崔秉燦反倒從容的親吻哥哥的耳廓。

「秀彬吶，怎、怎麼了？」沒辦法的許燦只好勉強的開口。

「我要去健身房，哥要跟我一起去嗎？」

「不……嗯！」崔秉燦彷彿不在意正在對話的兩人，原本安分的下身又開始動作了起來。

「燦哥？怎麼了？」門外鄭秀彬的聲音朝門更靠近了些。

「沒事……哥等等………還要練習舞蹈，就、就不去了……」

這句話許燦幾乎是從牙縫擠出來的，被頂弄的快感讓他難以保持理智，後穴不停收縮，手指在崔秉燦的上臂留下抓痕。

「可是……啊勝宇哥！那燦哥我跟勝宇哥一起去好了，拜拜！」

鄭秀彬一見到韓勝宇從聲樂練習室出來便纏了上去，門板外一陣吵鬧後又歸於平靜。

「呀！崔秉燦！」好不容易擺脫了危機，許燦本想大聲斥責身上我行我素的弟弟，卻被更用力地一輪攻勢頂的只剩下嗚咽著的喘息。

體內橫衝直撞的性器換著角度進出，意外的輾過前列腺，半躺在桌上的許燦被激的挺起上身，開了大半的襯衫已經無法做到遮蔽的功用，微鼓的胸肌隨著急促的呼吸上下起伏。

感覺到許燦瞬間繃緊的身體，崔秉燦立刻本能地朝著剛才的角度頂去。和一開始截然不同的，令人窒息又沉淪的快感瞬間淹過大腦，許燦即使拼命抑制但呻吟仍突破唇瓣的關口迴盪在空氣中。

「哈啊……太快……啊！」

用力攀著粗喘著氣的崔秉燦，許燦止不住流出的生理性淚水讓他的眼睛無辜又讓人想欺負。

「等……！別碰…………哈啊！！」

燙熱的手掌放過被揉捏到通紅的大腿，直接的握住許燦一直被冷落的性器，本就顫巍巍的可憐前端激的吐出一小股濁液，被這樣對待的人兒扭著身體想躲開，可崔秉燦只是更用力地掐著他的細腰往自己的方向帶去。

反覆撞擊脆弱的敏感點讓許燦已經哭不出聲，眼淚和汗水弄濕了臉頰和前額的白髮，張著的唇隨著頂弄的頻率發出喉間擠出的嗚咽聲。後穴痙攣著絞緊體內燙熱的性器，身體不自覺地抬起貼近身上的人，許燦高高翹起的前端抵著崔秉燦的腹部射了出來。

「嗚……好緊……」

被軟肉用力吸附性器的快感讓崔秉燦頭皮發麻，在哥哥因為高潮微微脫力時，他幾乎將整根肉柱拔出到穴口再狠狠插入，來回十幾下後滾燙的熱液便滿滿當當的填滿許燦的後穴。

「叩叩叩叩叩—————！！！」

「燦哥～～」

林勢俊莽撞的打開許燦的個人練習室，卻只看到崔秉燦和認真運作的空氣清淨機。

「燦哥的話，剛剛已經回宿舍了喔，說是最近太累要早點休息。」

收拾著桌上散落的文具和充電線，崔秉燦看著自己那頂著一顆藍毛的室友挑起眉靠著門框，把最後的面紙盒歸位後起身，兩人就這樣面對面看著。

「秉燦啊……你和燦哥………」

「嗯？怎麼了？」

林勢俊的臉有些漲紅，說話支支吾吾的樣子引的崔秉燦也緊張了起來。

「我明天要做鐵盤冰淇淋的直播，你們要來試吃嗎？」想起第一次失敗的成品，林勢俊都想摀著臉哀嚎了。

相反鬆了一口氣的崔秉燦推著門口的人走出練習室。

「才不要呢！」

FIN.


End file.
